I Won't Forget You
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: A songfic-oneshot about Percy and Annabeth's reunion and what Percy is thinking Vanilla Twilght by Owl City


**I Won't Forget You**

_Vanilla Twilight _

_Owl City_

_ watch?v=zdc3RdXoFwA_

Percy's Pov:

My head was throbbing as I opened my eyes, my breath coming out in shudders. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about the girl of my dreams.

The girl I loved and missed dearly.

Annabeth.

Wise Girl.

I couldn't stand this anymore, waking up every night to the same dream over and over again. The same nightmare that kept me awake.

And then come to realize that it's not a nightmare, but really happening.

I sat up in bed, prying the covers off of me and feeling my chest heave with each breath. Each breath I took without her.

Every Iris message I sent out seemed to be blocked by some mysterious force. I hated it passionately. I just wanted to hear her voice one more time, to see her smile. I'd do anything just for that.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the door, deciding to get a breath of fresh air, knowing it was about one in the morning and everyone else was probably sleeping.

I stare up and get lost in the color of the sky, a pang of sadness gnawing at my heart. Annabeth is probably somewhere staring up at the same exact sky as me, wondering why I left her without saying anything.

The memories of all our late night meetings flood through my head. All the shared kisses and laughs. A small smile forming on my lips when I remember Annabeth's words at our last meeting.

"_No matter where you are in the world, if you look closely the moon is no bigger than your thumb." She stuck her thumb up and closed one eye then looked over to me, grinning happily._

I shake the thought off, trying hard not to delve too much into my past so I don't black out again.

I clench and unclench my hands, gritting my teeth. Everything seems so quiet it isn't fair. It isn't fair that everything looks so beautiful while I'm falling apart. It's sick that everyone else is happy and laughing that we defeated the monster army when I feel like that monsters should've taken me with them.

I blink my eyes rapidly, walking around so I can heat my body up even though we were in California. The night felt unbearably cold.

I felt sick and dizzy. Passing the _Principlia _I feel the urge to sit down so I didn't fall flat on my face.

I closed my eyes for a moment, the pounding in my head ceasing just a little. I feel myself drifting off into the land of dreams, the only place I can see her anymore.

She smiled at me with love, her gray eyes full of excitement and happiness. Without thinking I began running to her, running as fast as my legs would carry me. For some reason, it didn't feel fast enough. I finally reached her and stretched my arms out to hold her, to be drugged by her intoxicating smell.

But something entirely different happened.

Right when I made contact with her skin, she seemed to be evaporating. Her face taking on a mask of horror. She started backing away and then disappearing altogether.

"Percy!" Her voice screamed out in a bloodcurdling scream.

"Percy!" She called again. My eyes snapped open to see Reyna standing in front of me with an annoyed look etched on her forever-frowning face.

"What?" I asked groggily, wiping the drool off of my face. I blinked a couple of times, wondering where I was. Last nights events hit me and a sudden wave of depression passes over me.

"I'm not going to even ask why you are here." She sighed like my mother had each time I got kicked out of a new school. "But we need _both _our Praetor's. Seems something has sent us a message and we've been looking for you before we intercept it." She growled, glaring at me as if doing so could control my mind into making me get up.

I yawned and stood up, stretching out my stiff limbs, following Reyna to our destination.

(=^.^=)

I couldn't stop moving, standing next to Reyna. My ADHD making me jump up and down with anticipation. My eyes scanning the field in front of me even though they hadn't even descended yet.

The ladder dropped down and my breath caught in my throat, hope pounding in my chest along with my heart. A large smile formed on my face when I saw a blonde head pop out, only to be crushed when I saw it was a boy. I heard a squeak from Reyna and looked over to her, her eyes wide with happiness.

So this must be the infamous Jason Grace.

He nervously climbed down the ladder, a two other figures following him. Reyna looked over to me and gave me a stern looking saying to not act like an idiot.

Jason started walking forward and smiled awkwardly at me, but I didn't return it. I squinted my eyes to look past him, trying to tell where Annabeth was.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. We mean no harm." Jason spoke up, standing in front of Reyna and me. My breath caught in my throat and everything went silent even though I saw Jason's lips moving.

"Where's Annabeth?" I spoke up, walking forward so I was standing face to face with Jason. Reyna put a hand on my arm but I shook her off, a sick feeling coming over me.

Jason had a look of sympathy on his face which made me feel worse.

"Annabeth?" I yelled, pushing past him. I looked to see a few people that look familiar, like a burly girl with a bandana.

"Annabeth!" I yelled louder, pushing past everyone that started crowding me.

When I finally reached the end of the crowd I looked forward, hoping to see Annabeth, only to be met by disappointment and grief. I dropped to my knees, not trusting my legs to stand anymore, breathing heavily.

I planted my hands on the ground, on all fours and feeling as if I were about to throw up. I felt tears at the edge of my vision but refused to cry.

What if she never wanted to see me again?

What if she wasn't allowed to come?

And the worst through of all was banging in my head.

What if she was dead?

I bit my lip hard and closed my eyes, trying to imagine her once more, just so I could at least pretend she was here, with me.

I heard two feet plant themselves right in front of me and I opened my eyes. Black converse met my sight of vision and I wanted to feel hope, but I didn't have any left.

I heard the person breathe out a sob and I slowly brought my head up, taking in the jean shorts and orange shirt along with the dagger I knew all too well.

Finally my eyes met with the face I had longed for this whole time. I didn't have to wish anymore to see her, because I finally got the chance to.

Looking at all her beauty, my heart swelled about twice its size. My dreams had done no justice on her, she was more than beautiful. She was gorgeous.

Slowly as if not to scare a small animal away, I stood up. Her eyes were brimmed with happy tears we both knew she would try not to spill, to try and be the strong one.

It didn't matter to me at all though, I searched her face for a moment before delicately putting my palm on her cheek, making sure she was real and this wasn't some kind of sick dream. She shuddered with silent sobs and I layed out her gray streak of hair in my hand, a smile capturing my face.

"Annabeth." I breathed in her scent, knowing I'd never get tired of it. I'd never take anything she did for me granted again.

"Percy." She whispered, her hand shaking slightly as she brought it up to touch my face.

I smiled wider and brought myself down and kissed her with everything I had, kissing her with all the emotion I had bottled up for the past eight months.

She kissed me back with as much power as me, a smile dancing on her lips between our kiss. I pulled her up into my arms and swung her around, bringing her back to the ground and ending our kiss.

"You remembered me Seaweed Brain?" She asked, her forehead against mine.

"You were all I could think about." I whispered, kissing her once more.

And right then I knew that no matter what we went through, it'd all be ok as long as I had my Wise Girl with me.

**Thank you Runic Healer , and others for the advice and telling me that, I had no idea :X**

**I took the lyrics out(again thank you if you told me to! I didn't know haha)**


End file.
